


Seasons Beatings 20/21

by Zord7542



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Catfight, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Strapping, Vaginal Fingering, facesiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: A series of Holiday themed catfight/sexfights between Celebrities.
Relationships: Emma Watson/Kristen Stewart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Christmas 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. This is a work of fiction I do not own anyone (obviously) nor did any of this remotely happen. 
> 
> Merry Christmas if that's something you celebrate. Really excited to be bringing this series to life. Hope you enjoy.

Kristen Stewart and Emma Watson had both been cast in a commercial for Hulu advertising that the Harry Potter Movies and the Twilight Movies were on the streaming service.

Kristen was dressed as Mrs. Clause, wearing a tight red vinyl singlet fashioned like a baywatch swimsuit. Her long brown hair flowing out from a Santa hat. Meanwhile Watson was dressed similarly as an Elf wearing a green one piece swimsuit with knee high stripped white and green socks.   
The women were supposed to pose around a pool of genuine eggnog and splash one another. 

The whole experience was humiliating. Kristen and Emma both hated every second of it. But Watson had been an absolute nightmare on set. She often complained that it was absolute bullshit that she was an Elf and Stewart was Mrs. Claus. 

"My movies were a global phenomenon, all this whore ever did was fuck a glittery mopey bitch and cuck a hairy one." Emma said storming onto set yelling at the director as she did. 

Kristen rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the inflatable pool. "Oh get over yourself princess I'm not thrilled to be dressed like this either." She said splashing eggnog at the other woman. 

Emma looked at her in shock as she was covered in the icy cold liquid. She threw her elf hat down on the floor. "You utter bitch. I'm going to beat your fucking ass." Emma stormed over to Kristen. The pair staring one another down. 

The director threw his hands into air. "Okay you fucking premadonnas figure this shit out before I get back to lunch so we can finish this thirst trap." He said leaving the two starlets alone. 

Emma wound up to slap the other woman telegraphing the blow. Kristen grabbed the woman by the strap of her swimsuit and threw the girl into the pool. Kristen laughed as Emma burst out of the eggnog. She got to her feet and started towards Stewart before she slipped into the pool and fell onto her ass. 

"You fucking whore I'm going to kill you!" Emma screamed as she lunged forward and grabbed her by the Santa hat and hair and pulled her into the pool. Her hands blindly exploring Kristen's body as her hands finally clasped around Stewart's throat. 

Emma held Stewart, she was drowning the other woman in eggnog. Kristen's hands tried pulling the brits hands off of her throat but she couldn't get them to budge. In desperation she shot her hands out of the eggnog and into Watson's face, inadvertently poking her in the eye. 

"You dirty fucking whore!" Emma cried as she backed away from the other woman holding her eye. Kristen pulled herself the the edge of the pool. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking psychopath!" Kristen coughed out as she struggled to catch her breath. 

"You're the fucking sidekick here you whore. Take your shit off and switch with me." Emma said as she lunged across the pool pulling 

Kristen closer to the center of the pool. Emma pulled herself ontop of Kristen, her thigh pressing down ontop of the other woman's sex. She tried pressing the other woman's shoulders down into the pool but Kristen held strong. For a moment they were deadlocked. Emma did her best to press down causing her thigh to rub up and down on the other woman's sex. Kristens nipples hardened through her suit. Emma stared at the other woman's breasts. Then looked down at her own. "You slut. Are you horny right now?" She asked not sure if it was out of suprise or excitement. 

"N-no you whore. Its freezing in this stupid tub." Kristen said. She was pretty sure she ment it. She couldn't help but feel at least a little aroused by the contact between herself and the other woman. But that was tossed 

out the window because of how much of a bitch the former Harmonie Granger was being. 

Emma on the other hand was excited. It was a known fact that Kristen was a lesbian. Watson had never experimented with another woman but she always wanted to. Domimating the American turned her on. She needed more. 

So with that she kissed Stewart. The American was in complete shock of the lip lock. Instinctively her tongue swirled around Watson's. She was surprised at how good of a kisser the brit was. Then as a cold splash of eggnog washed over her as Watson straddled her hips she snapped back to reality. Kristen pushed at Watson compromising her leverage. Both women tumbled down into the cold liquid. 

For a moment the rolled around underneath the Christmas Beverage. Watson's long nails digging into Stewarts ass, as the Americans hands were tangled in the British woman's hair. 

After a moment Kristen came out ontop. In their tangle the womens legs became scissored. As Watson struggled beneath her she found herself in the same predicament that Stewart had before. The more she struggled the more friction was caused between the two womens sex. Emma moaned a little as she resisted bringing a smile to Stewart's face. "Now who's turned on slut." Kristen said sticking her tongue out at the woman underneath her. 

Watson pawed at the other woman's breast. But her hand slid over the slick material of the other woman's swimsuit. Her finger got caught on one of the straps of Stewart's suit, as she pulled the strap snapped completely releasing Stewart's right tit. 

"You fucking bitch now you've ruined it!" Kristen said as she tried to cover her breast. Watson grabbed her by the throat once again and shoved her back. She shivered from being submerged in the cold liquid for so long. 

Watson grabbed Stewart by her long brown hair and dragged her out of the pool. "It was ruined as soon as it went on your inferior body." Emma said as she grabbed a towel from the side of the pool. She slapped the taste out of Stewart's mouth causing eggnog to go flying off of the other woman's face. 

Watson sat down in the directors chair. Smirking to herself because she had control over the situation and began to remove her long socks. Stewart rubbed her face in pain as she watch the sexy Britt's legs as she grabbed another towel and dried herself off. "So now what bitch? You ruined my outfit. What are we gonna do now." Kristen said standing up putting her hands on her hips. 

Emma stood up walking towards Stewart the pair stood there for a moment breast to breast, eye to eye. "I guess it means that this is a one woman show then." Before she tried to slap the other woman. This time however Kristen saw it coming she blocked the slap and returned it with her own. She tackled the other brunette down to the floor. The pair catballed all around the floor of the set until the rolled right into the directors chair. Emma was finally able to get mount on the other woman. 

Desperately she grabbed one of her eggnog soaked socks and used it as a whip smacking Stewart all across her face and exposed chest. Kristen screamed and covered up as she was whipped. 

Watson used her free hand to grab the remaining strap of Stewart's costume and pulled it the same way she had the broken one. Now with both of her breasts exposed Kristen was pissed. She grabbed Watson's still covered breasts and squeezed and twisted with everything she had left. 

Emma screamed and got off of the American. As she backed away she grabbed the Santa hat that Stewart had been wearing, the hat had become heavy and soaked with the thick liquid. As quickly as she could   
Emma rolled it into a ball and stuffed it into the hat. The hat seemed to weight at least 5 pounds. The sock strained at the weight. 

Kristen rushed forward determined to teach this bitch a lesson. But as she got closer she was struck across the face by the sock. The blow sent her falling to the floor. Smacking her head on one of the tripods for the camera. Suddenly everything for Kristen was fuzzy. She tried her best to focus on the psycho elf attacking her but as she was brought to her feet she just couldn't. 

Emma kicked Stewart in the gut forcing the American to bend over. She put Stewart's head beneath her crotch and hiked her arms behind her back. "I saw this in one of those phony wrestling matches once. You'll have to tell me if it really hurts." She said before delivering a pedigree to the American. 

Kristen lay motionless beneath the other woman. Emma lay flat ontop of her, she was playing with the material of Stewart's swimsuit. Having so much power over another woman had definitely turned her on. Stewart's ass was hypnotizing to her. She wedgied the material into the other woman's firm ass. 

"Time to show you who the better woman really is." Emma said as she got up off of the other woman. She pulled Kristen's limp body back so that her ass was in the air. Watson got on her knees behind the other woman and slowly began thrusting her hips into the other woman's ass. 

The sensations that corsed through her body were unreal. She'd had sex before obviously but all the men she had been with had absolutely nothing on what she was currently feeling. She continued grinding moaning a little as she did. She stared at Kristen's back. She had never realized how sexy another woman's back could be. Slowly she pulled down Kristen's singlet, stopping just above the other woman's ass. She ran her long nails across Kristen's toned back leaving bright red lines in their wake. 

Kristen began to stir due to the scratches on her back. Her head was still foggy but one thing she clearly felt was another woman's hips pressing into her ass. She began to pull herself up when Emma hit her right between the shoulders with a double axehandle. Kristen collapsed again as Emma picked up the pace. "I see why you gave up on men. THIS IS FUCKING GREAT!" She yelled as she smacked Kristen's ass. Stewart moaned out causing Watson to grab her hair and pull her head back. 

Stewart continued to moan incoherently as Watson climaxed. The Harry Potter actress collapsed onto Stewart's back. The pair lay there for a moment. Both recovering from different ailments. Emma was the first to rise. As she stood up she grabbed the small bit of swimsuit that was still covering Stewart and pulled it completely off. Stewart lay there naked just panting on the floor when Watson grabbed her remaining sock and tied Stewart's hands behind her back. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kristen said as she tried to resist. Emma just placed her foot on the back of the other woman's head. 

"Making sure you don't get any ideas you tart." Emma responded. Enjoying the look of struggled on the other woman's face. She moved her foot, jabbing it into Kristen's cheek. She bent over cupping Kristen's sex from behind. "Somebody's a little excited aren't they?" Emma said feeling how wet the other woman was. 

Kristen bit her tongue as she suppressed a moan. Emma smiled as she lowered herself onto Kristen's back. She bit the other woman on the shoulder as she began to pump her fingers in and out of Kristen's cunt. "Thats right fucking take it slut. Admit that you're nothing but a bitch. MY BITCH." Emma purred into the other woman's ear. 

Stewart's tongue bled she was biting it so hard. Ever since she had been out Kristen had know she was a switch. She really didn't mind bottoming but that had always been by choice. This however wasn't. It was being forced upon her. Half of her loved it while the other half loathed it. She needed to get out of her binds and fight this bitch otherwise she would never live it down. 

Emma was growing frustrated. She was riding an all time high dominating the other woman the only problem was that Kristen wasn't giving in. She could tell by how increasingly hot and wet her hand was getting inside of Stewart. She needed the other woman to verbally give her a sign though to fully submit. With her free hand she began groaping the Americans firm ass. She smiled as a perfect idea crossed her mind. Her thumb circled around the other woman's puckered hole.Stewart jerked in shock as she felt the thumb of the other woman slowly enter her ass. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhshiiiiiit" Kristen moaned out as Emma twisted the thumb in her ass. Her backdoor had been untouched since she and Ana Kendrick had snuck away together on set of Twilight. 

"Thats right whore." Emma said as she pulled her hand out of the other woman's pussy. She obviously was gaining more ground by fucking the other girls ass. She slapped Kristen's pale asscheek hard leaving a red handprint. "Tell me. Who owns this ass." 

"Notttttyouuuuubitch." Kristen gritted through her teeth before moaning loudly as Emma replaced her thumb with her pointer and middle finger. She was getting close. As much as she hated it there wasn't much she could do to fight the coming climax. Her legs had fallen asleep in her trapped postion. Suddenly Emma added her ring finger. 

"OhhhhhfuckyouEmmayouWhore!" Stewart cried out as she was pushed over the edge. She shook and convulsed as she fell face first onto the floor again. Emma smiled in victory as she stood up and walked over to Kristen's face. She grabbed Kristen by her long curly brown hair she lifted the woman's face as she once again probed her tongue into Kristen's mouth. The American moaned weakly into the kiss. She barely had any energy left all of it being spent getting knocked out then fucked by Emma. In one last act of defiance she bit down on Emma's tongue. Not as hard as she would have liked. But just enough to get the faint taste of iron in her mouth. 

Shocked Emma pulled away, she slapped Kristen in the face making the bound woman topple over. "What the fuck was that? I thought we were fighting as Ladies?" Emma said as she checked her tongue for any serious damage. "Well if you want to fight like a fucking Savage we can go that way." Emma said as she grabbed Kristen by the hair again. She pulled the brunettes limp body over to the pool once again. Kristen screamed as Watson forced her head under the eggnog. 

Stewart kicked her legs frantically trying to get any sort of leverage to pull herself free. But because her legs were still asleep she couldn't feel anything. Her arms screamed as she pulled at the long sock that Emma had tied her arms with, she could feel the fabric stretch and snap. Her arms were free! But it was too late. Everything went black and she slipped into unconsciousness once again. 

Emma left Kristen in the pool for a moment. Making sure that the other woman wasn't playing possum. She dropped the girl onto the floor waiting for her to spring up. But Stewart laid there for a moment. She wasn't breathing. "Oh fuck." Watson said as she dropped to her knees next to Stewart's torso. She put her ear to Kristen's mouth listening for breath. There was nothing. Panicked she started pressing on Stewart's chest. Doing compressions. She had taken things too far. She realized that, now she had to do everything she could to save the other woman. After a few compressions she sealed her mouth onto the other woman's.

Kristen coughed eggnog into Watson's mouth. As if waking from a dream she wrapped her arms around the other woman, the CPR turned into a kiss. Stewart's hands cupping the British woman's ass squeezing it tenderly. The kiss was cut short by Stewart coughing loudly. She was snapped back to the situation. She scratched at Emma's ass causing the Brit to yelp. 

Emma yelped and jumped off the other woman. "Alright whore time to end this." She said wiping eggnog from her mouth. She grabbed Kristen by the hair again. Slamming her head down onto the floor. Kristen's arms hung limply at her sides as Emma grabbed her ankles and dragged her into Watson's personal dressing room. "Time to show you what a real woman truly looks like." Emma said as she pulled Stewart into a makeup chair. 

Emma wasn't really sure what she was doing. She wanted to show off her body to Kristen, to put on a show. Slowly and seductively she swayed her hips from side to side as she lowered the straps of her singlet. Kristen's dazed eyes lit up as she exposed her breasts. 

Emma smiled at the obvious reaction that she still had over the other woman. Emma continued to pull the singlet down, she turned her back to the other woman as she bent over showing her firm ass to the other woman as she pulled the last remmiant of her swimsuit completely down. 

The nude Watson then turned back to Stewart. She straddled the American as she grabbed a scissors from one of the beauty chairs. "I'm sick of you trying to steal my look bitch." Emma said as she just started cutting random clumps of hair off of the other woman's head. Stewart moaned and tried to stop the other woman but her arms were easily smacked away. Emma chuckled as she tossed locks of hair around the dressing room. She got up to look at the hair dressers kart. "Oooooooo look at this." She said filling up the sink. Kristen smelled something familiar but she couldn't place it. Before she knew what was happening she was being pulled over to the sink. Emma sat the American in the chair and reclined it backwards. Dunking what was left of the other woman's hair in the water. 

"What the fuck are you doing to me!" Kristen moaned loudly as her scalp began to burn. 

"Bleaching your hair bitch." Emma said with a smile. "I want you to remember that everytime you look in the mirror I beat your ass. That of all the fucking things it was Eggnog that knocked you off your high fucking horse." Emma said as she let the other woman up. Pouring water over Stewart's heads to defuse the acidity. 

Kristen slumped out of the chair, Watson grabbed her by behind the ears and shoved the Americans face into her dripping pussy. Watson began to roll her hips. She wasn't even level with Stewart's mouth and she didn't care. She grinded all over the other woman's face. Her juices completely covering Kristen's face. Watson pressed the drowzee woman's face into her crotch as hard as she could. Her eyes fluttered shut as she came again. 

She dropped Stewart's head. The American tumbled to the ground completely dead weight. Emma left her dressing room and ran over to Kristen's. A moment later she returned with the other woman's phone. Emma put the former brunette woman's phone and grabbed her own. She laid ontop of Stewart posing with the barely conscious woman and taking a selfie. Emma looked at the pic. "No no no. The makeup is all wrong." Emma said looking down at the other woman. "Not you darling. 

You look fantastic with my cum starting to dry all over your face." She smiled. "I mean me. Let me freshen up a little bit." Emma said standing up. She walked over to the makeup cart and grabbed.a red apple lipstick. She applied it and walked back over to Stewart. Emma kissed all over the other woman's body. Leaving several kiss marks over Kristen's alabaster body. She kissed around Stewart's face, the other woman had fallen asleep, drool spilled out of her mouth and with a little help from Emma her tongue. 

Emma took several selfies posing ontop of the other girls body. The mirror in the dressing room belong her. There were poses of her foot on Stewart's face and ass, her sitting on the American's face and her holding up Stewart's head. With the lipstick she wrote on Stewart's ass. "Watson's Bitch." Planting a kiss right under it. 

Emma then grabbed Kristen's phone. She unlocked it using the girls sleeping face. She put her number in the other girls contacts under "Master" she sent herself a text so she had Kristen's number. In her last bit of humiliation she set Stewart's wallpapers to Watson posing over her body. After that she left the sleeping woman in her dressing room. A sticky note stuck to her forehead saying "anytime you want a rematch you've got the number." 

When Kristen woke up it was to the news that the commercial had been canceled because of how unprofessional she and Watson had been. Kristen didn't have time to be upset about losing a payday. All she could think about was how she would get revenge.


	2. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen gets her revenge and then some on Emma in a hotel room on New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. This is a work of fiction and obviously I do not own anyone involved in the story. This is written out of fun and I mean no ill will to either of the ladies involved. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Happy 2021 everyone. I hope you all have fantastic years ahead of you.

It was New Years Eve in the Big Apple and Emma Watson was riding high. It had been about a week since she had kicked Kristen Stewart's ass all around a commercial shoot the pair had been cast in. She had lost the job, but so had Kristen, Kristen lost a lot more too with Watson cutting off all her hair and bleaching it. She spared no expense as she rented out a large hotel suite that over looked Times Square. With the added boost of beating the other woman 2020 would he her year. 

The night became all the sweeter when she received a text from Stewart that demanded a rematch. If the bitch really did want to be humiliated again who was Watson to stop her. She texted the other woman the address of the hotel and the room number. She wasn't ever sure that Stewart was in the city. But if she was there was no better way that Emma could bring in the New Year than busting the other woman's ass once again. 

She changed out of her sweat pants and hoodie, she had initially wanted to be comfortable tonight but now it was different. She needed to cement to the other woman that she was the superior one, that her body was better. She looked at her naked body in the mirror admiring herself a moment before walking over to the closet. She pulled a black thong up her creamy legs, the V shaped garment hugged her subtle curves wonderfully. She opted to not wear a bra, instead putting on an elegant dress that showed off her modest cleavage as well. She was sure to pick a dress that had a thigh high cut so she could fight the pathetic woman when it came time. She called down to room service line and ordered two bottles of Champagne and two glasses. 

There was a knock at the door. Emma careless went to open the door expecting it only to he the room service that she ordered. But as she opened the door she was met with a superkick to the face by Stewart's converse. Watson went cross eyed as she fell flat on her back. 

"Knock knock bitch." Stewart said as she walked into the room throwing her backpack next to the door. She wore a pair of Acid washed jeans with a white crop top showing off her toned midriff. She wore a red skull cap that hid her haircut. 

She stood over Emma, crouching down to sit on top of her stomach. She slapped the other woman awake. Watson weakly grabbing her chin, her eyes flaring with anger at the sight of the other woman. "You cheating BITCH! Watson moaned as Stewart slapped her across the face, running her fingers over the neckline of the dress. "Awe Princess did you get all dressed up just for me?" Kristen said with a smile. Cupping Watsons breast. 

"Just because you dress like a filthy peasant doesn't mean I have to." Watson said weakly, goosebumps erupting from her flesh where the American lightly touched her exposed cleavage. 

"Oh look at you being all high and mighty. You know ever since you left me all marked up on that dressing room I've been dreaming of what I would do to you." Kristen said cupping the British girls breast. To her suprise Emma arched into the contact not away, tonight could prove to be more fun than she thought. 

She slipped her hand into the dress of the other woman. Watson's nipple was already hard as Stewart trapped it in between her thumb and index finger. She began rolling her fingers in a circular patter causing the british woman to moan in pleasure. Before Kristen could tease the other woman any more there was another knock at the door. 

Kristen put her finger to Emma's lips. "Shhhhhh or you might ruin our fun." Kristen said as she got up and off of the other woman. She went to the door where she was surprised to see a waiter with a bucket of ice and two bottles of champagne. Kristen did her best to act a little tipsy. Thanking the waiter and grabbing the bucket she stumbled back into the room. "Give yourself a generous tip. Whatever you feel is necessary and charge it to the room." She laughed putting the bucket down next to her backpack as she closed the door behind her. 

Just as she was about to turn around Watson slammed into her driving both women into the wall hard. Kristen gasped at the unexpected contact. Emma's left hand slid down Stewart's back and into her back jean pocket roughly gripping her ass, while the other grabbed the hat off of the other woman's head and tossed it aside. "Looking good there bitch." Emma said as she grimded herself into the other woman. "If you're lucky I might just use you again." Emma said pushing Stewart's head into the wall. 

"Oh.....Emma Please." Stewart moaned into the wall. Watson smiled as she turned the other woman around pinning her to the wall. Their noses pressed together as their breath tickled one anothers faces. 

"You haven't been able to stop thinking about me either huh?" Emma said cockily her eyes darting between the other woman's. "I tell you what, Kiss me and we can stop all this fighting nonsense. I'll just take you to my room and fuck you into 2021." Emma said licking her lips, her tongue brushing Stewart's lips as she did. 

Kristen moved her face forward her eyes hazy. Emma closed her eyes preparing herself for a kiss when Stewart's Denim clad knee slammed into her pussy. "How stupid you are." Kristen finished her earlier sentence as the British woman slid down her body and onto the floor again. "I knew you got all dressed up for me. Can't say I blame you, even with the new look I'm a fucking catch." She said running her hand over the blonde stubble on her scalp. Making sure the door was locked she fastened her belt and dropped her jeans down to the floor. 

Now clad in only a crop top and grey boy shorts (see twilight for the shorts) that clung to her as though they may be painted on, she grabbed Emma's head and wrapped her pale legs around it in a perfect figure four headscissors. Emma frantically tried to break free of the grip but it was no use. Kristen's legs were just too strong for her. 

Grinding her hips forward to help her grip on the other woman Kristen moaned. She infact had been dreaming of Watson. The British girl dominating her had filled her dreams every night. She was going to seize this opportunity, this time she was going to humiliate the brunette. 

Emma's face was nearly purple by the time that Kristen released her. Watson had been knocked out a few moments earlier but she wasn't going to take any chances. After she released the other woman she got up and walked over to her backpack. Pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs she had brought with her and snapping them shut around the other woman's wrists. 

Satisfied that her rival was sufficiently restrained Stewart picked up one of the bottles of champagne. She opened it, and poured herself a glass, then she pulled Emma further into the room into the wooden floor of the kitchen. She leaned Emma upright against the counter. "Here's to us Em" she said as she took a long drink of the Champagne. She then grabbed the rest of the expensive bottle and poured it all over the sleeping Brit. 

Emma woke with a shock as the bubbling liquid poured all over her. She sat up away from the counter screaming in shock. "WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK!" She screeched as she looked down to the matted dress she was wearing. "YOU UTTER BITCH YOU'VE RUINED MY DRESS!" Emma shouted the look of frustration and maybe even tears crossing her face. 

"A small price to pay for all of the horseshit that you put me through last time." Kristen said with a smirk. She began pulling the dress down and off of the British woman exposing her naked soaking breasts. "And come on, like you weren't wet already." Kristen winked. Emma did her best to resist her dress coming off but it was useless. The soaking black garment was pulled off and thrown into the sink. "Oh wow. Nice choice with the thong. I think I might just take that home with me." Kristen said as she pulled Watson to her feet throwing the other woman's upper body onto the Island in the center of the kitchen. "Time to show you how a real woman takes anothers ass." Kristen said rubbing her hand on the British woman's backside. 

"No! Don't you fucking dare!" Watson screamed desperately. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. The Americans hand unleashed a barrage of quick and precise strikes. Never hitting the same part of Watson's ass twice. Emma squeezed in pain with each strike. "Please, no more Kristen please." She said weakly her head hanging down to the counter weakly. 

"Oh I'm sorry does the poor little crybaby want me to stop?" Kristen asked kissing the back of Watson's neck all the way down to her shoulder blades. "Has she had enough already?" 

Emma could feel the smile in Stewart's voice. As much as she wanted to fight back, to retaliate against the other woman. She also knew that the other woman had won this round of her feud and that terrified her. Emma didn't want to know the lengths that Kristen might go to in order to get her to fully submit. "Yes.... please no more." Watson muttered. 

"Good, now we can REALLY start to have fun." Kristen said as she cupped Watson's sex from behind. Delighted with how wet it felt. Emma moaned weakly but Kristen pulled away. Emma whimpered as the contact between the other woman's fingers and her pussy ended. Kristen just gave her a quick slap on the ass. "Nonono tonight is about me. Not about you." She said as the faint sounds of a concet below echoed through times Square. From where they were positioned you could perfectly see the ball across the square from them. The countdown to the new year was under 20 minutes. 

Kristen slammed her hips forward. The impact jolting Watson into the counter. "What was it you were saying about Fucking me into the new year Em?" Kristen said as she brought her hips forward again. This time far more sensually, rubbing her crotch against the barely covered pussy of Watson. This time both women moaned at the contact. There was a clear attraction between the two. Neither one willing to fully admit it but it grew more evident as Kristen worked her hips in a circular motion. Emma working her hips to the same rhythm just closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations. 

Kristen could tell that the other woman was getting close. At any moment the brunette would be cumming all over the countertop. Stewart stopped her thrusting smiling at the sound of disappointment from the other woman. She grabbed onto the tight thong around Watson's waist and pulled it down. Giving the girl one long lick to her pussy as she brought it down. She dropped her own shorts and threw her own top off to the side leaving her nude besides her Chuck's. She leaned over Watsons back enjoying the feel of her bare breasts on the other woman's back. 

"You stay right here darlin. I'm going to go grab my Strap-on and finish you off." She said lightly biting Emma's ear. This was Watson's chance. She knew she should run, she should try and call for help. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was so turned on, the American seeming to know every button of hers to push to drive her over the edge stopping just short. The anticipation of the other woman fucking her was overwhelming. 

Kristen who had taken her things into the bathroom, came out wearing a 9 inch white dildo strapped around her waist. The American threw her shoes and socks off to the side as she approached Watson like a hungry tiger. The British woman took all the time that she could to admire the other woman's body. In this moment she genuinely believed that Kristen was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It could just be her overwhelming arousal speaking but in that moment if Kristen had asked, Watson would have married her, dated her, fuck even be her slave forever. 

Kristen on the other hand was having her own mental battle. The American had come here with the explicit plan to humiliate the British woman and get her revenge. Emma had complicated that by being so compliant. Everything being as easy as it was for Kristen semi took the fun out of it. But that wasn't going to stop her. Emma had taken her hair, had left her covered in lipstick and humiliated. Stewart had lost more than the commercial because of that. The sequel to her movie Happiest Season had been on pause. She was finally going to have an onscreen relationship with Aubrey Plaza and Watson had seemingly robbed her of that. 

Reinvigured she inserted the dildo into Emma's still dripping pussy. As slowly as she could she inserted her dildo into the other woman. For what felt like an eternity to Watson the other girl entered her. Joy satisfied until her thighs were again touching Watsons. For a moment they both stood there Emma recoiling from the size of the object inside of her, and Kristen just enjoying the sensations of the other girls quaking body. 

Then without warning Kristen began to pullout and thrust back in fucking the British girl as hard as her hips could muster. Emma screamed in ecstacy as Kristen pounded her. The brunette cumming almost immediately as Kristen started. This didn't cause Stewart to slow down at all though. She continued her pace a light layer of sweat starting to form as she continued her rough pace.

Emma's body was in shock. As soon as she came down from her climax another started to build growing stronger and stronger. The only thing helping her was that Stewart was obviously growing closer and more tired as they continued. As Emma came again Kristen was close behind her. Laying forward and resting on the other woman. Tears streamed down Watsons face as she was being fucked just as she had humiliated Stewart the week earlier. 

"I bought this strap just for you. Hope you like the suprise." Kristen whispered huskily in Emma's ear. Her hand reaching down to a button on her belt.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHGOOOOOOOOOOOOD" Emma screamed as the dildo inside of her began to vibrate. Her pussy had been aching from the pounding she had just received, this new stimulation only made things worse. 

Kristen gripped Watsons hair so tightly that the brunette thought that she was going to rip it out. "Apologize now or I'll shove it in your ass." Kristen growled. 

"KRISTEN I'M SORRY. OH HOLY SHIT MERCY. PLEASE DONT FUCK MY ASS!" Emma screamed with everything she had. For the third time in a matter of minutes an orgasim ripped through her.

"Thanks Em I really appreciate that." She said kissing the girl on the cheek then dropping her head then turning off the vibrator around her waist. The British girl fell face first onto the counter, completely exhausted, covered in sweat, and drooling all over the counter. 

Kristen pulled the dildo out of Watson and took it off, putting it right back into her backpack she rummaged through the bag grabbing the final instruments of her humiliation. 

Walking back over to Watson she grabbed the remaining unopened champagne bottle. Shaking the bottle she aligned it with Watson's unsuspecting asshole. As she popped the cork it went flying, smacking the other girl right on her puckered asshole. Emma moaned in pain, it growing louder as Stewart took the cork and pressed it into Watson's virgin hole with her thumb. 

Weakly Watson moaned in agony and lust as it entered her. Stewart then grabbed the other girl by the handcuffs and dragged her to a chair infront of the window overlooking Time's Square. She unlocked the cuffs from one of Watson's wrists and secured it to the chair underneath her. 

Stewart then went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with ice and water she took a sip before throwing it over Watson's nude body. Life sprang back into Emma as she became aware of the situation. The orgasimic haze lifting. She looked at the American fearfully as she walked over to her with a candycane in hand. "You left this on set Emma. I just figured I would return it to you." Kristen said removing the wrapper from the candy and slowly inserting it into her mouth sucking on it. 

It would have been an incredibly erotic sight for Emma if she wasn't so afraid of what the American might do with it. She shifted in her chair as the cork in her ass felt immensely uncomfortable. Stewart kneeled before the nude Watson, slowly pulling the Candy out of her mouth. Emma kicked at the other woman but Stewart easily trapped her legs. "No....no please" Watson said as Stewart inserted the cane inside of her pussy. The mint making the area feel cool and unbelievably uneasy. 

"Its almost time to bring in the new year. What better way to do that than with baby new year." Kristen said with a smile as she retrieved a diaper and began sliding it up Watson's legs. 

"No Kristen please! You've done enough I surrender!" Watson shouted but the buzzed woman didn't pay her any mind. The diaper was snug on her, slightly cutting into her hips. Then Stewart placed a sash and a top hat on Watson before straddling her lap. 

In the background the countdown began 10......9........8........7.........6........5......4......3.....2.....1...  
..HAPPY NEW YEAR! 

Kristen smiled. "Well since there's no one else around." Kristen said kissing Emma full on the lips. The British woman's lips tasted like heaven. She just couldn't get enough of them. 

On the other side Emma felt the same way. The American was a far better kisser than she remembered. For all the pain and suffering that they had caused one another she just wished that they had flirted like normal people. 

After a few minutes of intense making out. "Sorry babe I've got other plans tonight." She winked at Watson as she got dressed throwing her boy shorts into the bag and pulling Watson's thong up her hips, wiggling her ass a little at the subdued woman. 

A tidal wave of fatigue rushed over Watson as she was close to passing out. The next thing she remembered was a fully clothed Stewart putting a baby sucker in her mouth and laughing. "Oh my God Daisy you're right! She looks fucking ridiculous. This is why you're the queen of England." Stewart said winking again at the other woman. "Here let me send you a pic." She took several pictures of Emma trapped in the chair. "Okay babe I'm on my way. Don't wear yourself out before I get there." She said hanging up the phone. Kristen walked back over to Emma, she kissed the humiliated girl on the cheek. "Don't worry babe. If you're a good girl I'll be your Valentine." Stewart said as she turned and walked out of the hotel room. Leaving Baby New Year Emma Watson tied to the chair for the hotel staff to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Valentine's Day will Kristen bring her Friend Daisy Ridley with her? Will Emma Watson have backup of her own. 
> 
> Choose your own Celebrity, Who should Emma's Backup be?


	3. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own anyone involved obviously. Everyone mentioned was over the age of 18 and this story is purely fictional meaning it never took place.

After New Years Eve Emma Watson wasn't sure what she would do. Kristen had completely humiliated her in that hotel room and left her for the hotel staff to find. Luckily for Emma the maid that had found her had been kind and untied her right away. 

Unluckily for her however, that bitch Daisy Ridley had leaked some of the baby New Years photos that Kristen had taken before she left. The entire internet was a buzz about the former Harry Potter actresses nude body being exposed in such a degrading way. 

To make matters worse as soon as February rolled around Kristen herself started posting about Watson, asking the other woman if she would be her Valentine. The American Actress always posing on a bed in sexy lingerie and even at some points kissing a naked photo of Watson. It boiled the other woman's blood that the American would go this far. It didn't help that after all of this Emma actually started to have feelings for the other woman. The embrace they had, had was one of the best kisses of Emma's life if not THE best. Often times when she saw the posts that the other woman had directed towards her, she could feel herself becoming hot under the collar. Wishing that instead of a photo Stewart was kissing her.

Finally Emma responded back to the Tweets. She had to at this point, any time that she was in public or scheduled to do an interview all she was ever asked about was if there was something going on between herself and Stewart. Kristen only fueled the fire more by claiming that the pair were a couple and she was only teasing her girlfriend. 

The day before Valentine's Emma sent out a tweet at Kristen. She was infront of a mirror in her bathroom, a rose in her mouth. Emma was clad in only a red satin robe that she let hang open. It showed off the Valley between her small breasts well as she looked into the camera. Her hands holding the robe closed over her crotch but it was apparent that she wasn't wearing any panties. "Kristen baby, don't keep me waiting. I want you to be at my party tonight so we can really make things official." Emma captioned. 

Kristen felt her mouth go dry as she looked at the picture. She had been on her own ever since she and Daisy had split up. Her hair grown out to almost shoulder length, still bleached blonde. Initially she had only been teasing Watson. She never thought that the other girl might actually consider even being in the same room again after what they had done previously. Immediatly she slid into 

Emma's DMs confirming that she would infact be at the party. Emma responded telling her what to wear and what time she should arrive at the LA home. 

The Party  
It caught Kristen off guard just how close she and Emma actually lived to one another, she could have easily walked to the party if she had wanted to, but considering her attire for the evening opted to get a Lyft instead. Stewart wanted to be late for the party, she wanted nothing more then to have Emma waiting there for her, wondering if Stewart was actually going to show up or not. So an hour after Emma had told her to be there, Kristen finally called for her ride. 

As she pulled up to the large house, Kristen was astounded by how many luxurious cars were parked outside. The entirety of the long winding driveway was packed. Kristen made sure to tighten her coat as she began to walk up the driveway, uncertain if everyone had to wear Lingerie or not, she wanted to make herself as little of a fool as possible. 

As she entered the house however, it was what could only be described as a full on Hollywood Lesbian Orgy. Music blasted as everywhere she looked her peers were fucking one another. 

Right inside the door was Kathryn Newton and Emma Fuhrman. Newton had slammed the other actress against the wall, jamming her tongue down the other woman's throat. As Kristen admired the blondes body she saw long scratch marks all along the blondes back. She remembered hearing that Marvel had decided to recast Emma's character from endgame to Kathryn. Stewart gave the blonde a quick smack on the ass as she walked by. The younger woman yelped but didn't tear away from her embrace. 

Making her way down the hall Kristen literally had to step over the pair of Keira Knightley and Natalie Portman. Keira had the other actress pinned beneath her as she ground her bare sex into the other woman's. Knightly winked at Kristen as she walked by before pulling her by her jacket into a quick yet passionate embrace. 

Kristen couldn't belive her eyes. If she wasn't on such a mission to get to Watson she would have stayed around to enjoy more of the show. Emma had told her to meet her in the bedroom. The problem was that Kristen had no earthly idea where in the house that was. 

As she opened the a door she found herself looking into one of the bathrooms. Audrey Plaza had Elizabeth Olsen pressed up against a wall. Her hands pinned over her head as the darker haired woman's hand found itself in Olson's panties. "Either Join in or get the fuck out!" Audrey said with a smile. Kristen gave her an apologetic look before shutting the door. 

Kristen felt embarrassed by walking into the other women like that, but at the same time she felt like a kid in a candy store. She just couldn't wait to open another door and see who was inside. She walked straight across the hall from the bathroom, hearing moans from the other side of the door she opened it to find Brie Larson sitting on a cleared off shelf in a supply closet. A brunette woman on her knees infront of her eating out the Captain Marvel actress. At the sound of the door Brie had no reaction. But the brunett on the ground did. Mary Elizabeth Winsted turned around licking her lips once she saw it was Stewart she gave the younger woman a cheeky smile before returning to her business. 

Kristen closed the door and headed further into the house. She figured Emma's room must be upstairs so that's where she headed. On the first landing of the wooden stairwell Angelina Jolie sat infront of a large pained glass window. In her lap Winona Ryder bounced up and down on a strap on. Not wanting to interrupt the ladies Kristen gave Winona a quick kiss before moving forward. She smiled as the older woman slapped her ass as she walked by. 

At the top of the stairs Zendaya stood pressed against the wall, completely naked as Haliee Steinfeld parted her ass cheeks and dove her face in between the other woman's cheeks. She caressed Coleman's back as she pressed forward. Kristen was very turned on by this point. She needed to find Emma fast otherwise she might just end up joining another pair of ladies. 

As she passed another door she couldn't help but stop. She heard what sounded like at least 5 women moaning and screaming behind a door. As she opened it, it took all of her power not to dash inside of the room and join the women. Inside Demi Lovato and Ariel Winter were laying on the floor sixty-nining. Above them Sarah Hyland had her face shoved directly into Demi's ass, as she was the one on top. Behind Hyland Dua Lipa furiously humped the other woman doggystyle. Inside the shower of this upstairs bathroom Britney Spears pinned Julie Bowen to a wall eating her out as the water cascaded down her body. And the most errotic thing yet in the room Jennifer Lopez sitting ontop of Sofia Vergara's face as she played with the Latina womens nipples. There were apparently talks about making a Modern Family Movie/Reboot using singers instead of the original actresses. Apparently things had come to a head at the party. 

"Emma's room is down here, she's waiting for you." A voice called to Kristen from down the hall. Immediately that broke Kristen from her trance. She walked down the hall to find Alyssa Milano pressed against a wall, Jennifer Aniston sucking and kissing her nipples. "She's down there darling." Milano said in a moans she pointed to a shut door. 

Kristen power walked down the hall she had wasted enough time already. She needed 

Watson, Bad. Swinging the door open she smiled as Emma was sitting on the bed. She wore red lingerie that matched the robe that she had been wearing in the picture. Smiling as she saw Kristen she took a sip of the red wine in her hand. "Took you long enough." Watson said with a smirk. 

Kristen dropped her jacket, showing off her own toned body wearing nothing but a black bra and panties. She grabbed the wine glass out of Emma's hands and drank the rest of the red liquid. "You wanted me babe. Here I am." She said smiling back. 

Without saying a word Emma stood up and took the glass back from Kristen. Their eyes never broke contact as she tossed it across the room and kissed Stewart full on the lips. Butterflies erupted from both womens stomachs as they deepened their kiss. 

It wasn't like any contact they'd had before. Instead of being aggressive and trying to subdue the other woman. Instead they treated this like being reunited with a long lost lover. Both of them moaned tenderly into the kiss as Kristen backed them up until they fell onto Emma's bed. Stewart gasped as Emma grabbed her ass and squeezed, breaking their embrace so that she could kiss and nibble at Stewart's neck. "Guess you really did miss me huh?" Kristen said with a cocky smirk as one of her hands traveled down and cupped Emma's breast. Sliding underneath the cup. 

"Just shut up and fuck me already!" Emma moaned, her mouth quickly being covered again by Stewart's as the pair made out. Fondling one anothers bodies. Their hips grinding together as their underwear became more soiled by the second. 

Kristen's hand left Emma's breast, only to trail down the other woman's firm midsection and down infront of her panties. Kristen smiled into their kiss as she teasingly rubbed Emma's pussy over her panties. "Only if you ask me nicely you little tart." She said jokingly as she nibbled on Watson's earlobe. 

"Fucking hell." Emma gasped breathlessly. "Please Kristen fuck me! Oh gods I need you so badly. I have ever since the new year started" Emma moaned into Stewart's ear. She wished that she could say that she was lying, that she was just telling the other woman anything that she wanted to hear so that Stewart would give in and give her what she wanted. But she wasn't. She really couldn't stop thinking of how lovely it felt when their bodies clashed together. Even in fights. 

"Sounds good to me." Kristen said with a smile. She would have teased the British girl a little more but Watson's hand tangled itself in her hair. Kristen loved the way it felt as Emma brought their faces together once more into the kiss. There was just something about the other woman's fingers in her short hair that made everything that was going on that much better. She grabbed at the side of the other woman's underwear and tugged it aside. Then she inserted her ring and middle fingers inside of Emma like she was using the other woman as a bowling ball. 

She loved the feeling of Emma shaking and quaking beneath her as she fingered her pussy faster and faster. "Shiiiiiiit!" Emma cried in pleasure. "Had I known that you were this good of a fuck I would have fought you sooner." Emma moaned as she pulled Kristen's head down to her breasts. 

Kristen smiled as her hair was being tugged down. The bra that Emma was wearing had a clasp in the center of the front. She took the clasp into her mouth and began to work it through with her mouth. 

Watson was absolutely impressed as the American's mouth actually opened her bra. She was even more impressed with how well the other woman's felt along her breasts. Emma coo'd as she came. The other woman's mouth was far too talented for her to withstand. Kristen sat up and licked her fingers clean as she looked down at Emma. "Done already?" She asked hoping that the other woman wasn't really finished off. 

Emma just panted on the bed for a moment. Brushing her own shoulder length brown hair out of her face. She grabbed her panties and pulled them down onto the floor. "You wish I was that easy bitch" she said smirking at Kristen. Stewart went to remove her own underwear but the sweaty Brit stopped her. "Allow me darling." She said kissing Kristen's collarbone. 

Stewart felt herself becoming covered in goosebumps as the other woman walked around her. Watson's nails barely grazing her skin as she cupped Stewart's firm ass. She hummed as she felt her bra falling to the ground. Looking over her shoulder Emma was now face to ass with her. "You know, this thing doesn't nearly get enough credit." Watson said with a smile as she brought her lips to the other woman's pale cheek. 

Kristen hummed gleefully as she felt Emma peel her panties down. Kristen had already been aroused when she stepped into the room, fucking Watson with her fingers had only increased that. But as she felt the British Womans hot tongue slide into her ass that increased by ten. Emma took no prisoners as she pushed Kristen forward, the American only saved herself from falling on her face by bracing herself up against the bed. She stood there bent over, her most heated Rival with her tongue inside of her most private hole.

Emma slid her own fingers inside of Kristen as she carried on. The American couldn't contain herself any longer. She moaned and continued doing so as she grew closer and closer to an orgasim. Just as she was about to reach her climax though Emma pulled away. "Wha-what the fuck are you doing?" Kristen asked. Her legs shaking from how turned on she was. 

"I want to fuck you." Emma said walking over to her dresser and pulling out a strap on. Kristen bit her lip, she knew that she shouldn't give up being on top like this but she felt like she had no other choice. 

"Fuck it fine, just hurry up before I change my mind." Kristen said shaking her head and turning around. Emma licked her lips as she lined up her light pink dildo. She was going to enjoy every second of this, getting her revenge without having to get physical. 

Slowly she teased the other woman's asshole with the tip of the dildo. She loved the sound of Kristen gasping as she finally brought her hips forward. Slowly inserting her cock inside of the other woman. "Shit! Hurry up and fill me slut!" Kristen moaned. She couldn't handle the waiting any longer. 

Emma aiming to please began to plow her hips forward. She couldn't help herself but smack Kristen's firm ass, loving the way that it jiggled as she fucked her. Stewart's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She had never cum from her ass exclusively getting fucked before. 

As her orgasim washed over her Kristen collapsed forward pulling herself off of the cock. "Don't tell me you're done already." Emma said with a smirk as she stroked her cock. She rolled Kristen over onto the bed and lined up the rubber with her pussy. But before she could insert it the door flew open.

"Just the sluts we were looking for." Miley Cyrus said in a black pair of high waisted shorts that showed off her ass and abs and matching sports bra with a pink 69 on it. Sje rushed Emma grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. 

Kristen wanted to get up and help Emma but she was too exhausted to get up quickly. Before she could get to her feet Nina Dobrev climbed ontop of her in the bed. The brunette wore a red bra and thong. "Hello bitch." She said capturing Kristen into a kiss. 

"What do you want?" Emma asked as she was being choked out against the wall. Miley didn't respond. She only licked the length of the other woman's face. 

"You think you two can just post sexy pictures online and only get eachothers attention." Nina said as she began to stroke her fingers through Stewart's sex. 

"We want you" Miley said as she stroked the cock around Emma's waist. She kissed along the British woman's neck grinding her hips into Emma's thigh. 

"To show you that you're not any better than we are." Nina said her lips on Kristen's neck. "I'll show you what a real Vampire is like." She said before sucking on Kristen's neck hard. The dyed blonde moaning and screaming. 

Back against the wall Emma tried to resist against Miley. But the singer was too fresh and too strong for her to break free from. Instead Cyrus kicked at Watson's leg forcing her to fall down to her ass. "You'll enjoy this view i promise." Miley said hiking up her shorts into her ass and turning around smothering her against the wall. 

Back in the bed Stewart's eyes fluttered shut as her neck was quickly becoming covered in hickeys. Just before she passed out she felt Nina pull her up by her hair and throw her over her petite shoulder. "See you on St. Patrick's day Miley." She said as she walked out he door with Stewart. 

"Oh I won't have to wait that long to get lucky babe." Cyrus said in response as Emma's arms fell limply to her sides. Miley picked up the Brit in a similar fashion and walked out of the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many small get togethers, most of them just random paintings in my head. That may or may not evolve into something over time. 
> 
> Do you want to see more of any of them? Have an idea of a celeb rendezvous of your own?If so email your request to Zord7542@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. This will be followed up New Years Eve/Day with a rematch. I plan to release a new chapter around all the major American Holidays. If there is anyone you'd like to see/if you have any theme ideas drop them in the comments.


End file.
